1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration substrate having at least one calibration standard, comprising at least two electrical connection points, each for one measurement port of a vector network analyzer. The invention also relates to an electronic circuit with at least one electrical device under test (DUT) embedded in the electronic circuit, having electrical contact points which are electrically connected to the electronic circuit. The invention further relates to a measurement arrangement comprising the calibration substrate and the electronic circuit. The invention further relates to a method for determining scattering parameters of an electrical device under test (DUT), which comprises one or more electronic components which are electrically connected to one another, using a vector network analyzer, wherein the electrical device under test is embedded in an electronic circuit, wherein at least one, particularly two, ports of the vector network analyzer are electrically connected to a calibration substrate which comprises at least one calibration standard, and the vector network analyzer is calibrated, wherein subsequently the calibration substrate is disconnected from the vector network analyzer and the at least one port is electrically connected to an electrical contact point of the electronic circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In the development of, for example, complex planar microwave circuits, which are built up from a plurality of subsidiary circuits, it is useful to determine the scattering parameters separately for each subsidiary circuit or, if appropriate, for individual electronic components. In this way, the efficiency of the various subsidiary circuits or electronic components can be individually analyzed and tested.
Determination of the scattering parameters of an electrical device under test (DUT) is carried out with a vector network analyzer (VNA). The disadvantage of vector network analysis is that non-destructive measurement of embedded devices under test (DUT) can only be carried out with great effort, since for each measurement of an embedded DUT, the electrical periphery must also be taken into account during the calibration.